Pet Backyard
Every courtyard now has a corresponding backyard. More homeless animals can be added to the backyard by using it. Introduction A mechanism that works with Pet House and Courtyard Animal. It is accessed through tapping on the Courtyard Animal's "Pet Backyard" button. Each skin has a different backyard with different spots for shikigami to stay. Shikigami Two shikigami from records can be freely set in the backyard, and different shikigami will attract different types of animals: feline shikigami will attract homeless cats, while canine shikigami will attract homeless dogs. |-|Cats= |-|Dogs= Journal Snapshots of the screen can be taken and annotated. Food After shikigami are selected, food can also be presented according to shikigami type. Fresh fish will attract cats, and pork ribs will attract dogs. The higher the grade of the food, the more animals that can be attracted. Food can be obtained through Wanted Quests, and high-grade items can be obtained from shared missions. Stray Animals Sometime after setting up shikigami and food, animals will be attracted. Closeness Attracted animals can be petted to increment closeness, which is a counter. After achieving max closeness, an abandoned animal will appear in courtyard begging to be adopted. When an animal with maxed closeness comes to the backyard, they will leave behind Pawprint Coins. Power After adoption, each animal has a power that grants buffs and rewards. Pets |-|Calico = ; Story : Note: Players automatically gain this pet upon being introduced to the Courtyard Animal feature and does not have a story. ; Powers : Buff: 15 minutes of Soul Boost : Support reward: 2 Souls, Pet Toy voucher |-|Tabby Cat= ; Story :Meow, my master recently got sick. I lied on her bed and kept licking her hand, hoping she'd get better...... Wait, where are you bringing her? Why are you putting her into a box? She's afraid of the dark! ; Powers : Buff: 6 mintues of 100% Gold boost : Support reward: Soul, Kekkai Card |-|White Cat= ; Story :Meow~ I was very happy when I was young, not having to worry about anything. One day, I was brought to a counter. "Three hundred gold." "Five hundred." Meow? Put me down! I don't want to leave! ;Powers : Buff: 6 minutes of 100% EXP boost : Support reward: Soul, Reverse Orochi Scale |-|Shiba Inu= ; Story :Arf, don't disturb me, I'm thinking! I heard that if you plant a potato, you can get a bunch of potatoes, then, if I bury a bone under the sakura tree, will there be a lot of bones? I'm so smart! ; Powers : Buff: 6 minutes of 100% Gold boost : Support reward: Soul, Kekkai Card |-|Akita Inu= ;Story :Arf! Humans are really strange creatures, also looking at me with pitying eyes and calling me "abandoned dog", but I don't feel bad at all? I can avoid the rain by going under bridges, and seek warmth in the hollows of trees, and sometimes found meaty bones in corners! ; Power : Buff: Experience +100%, for 6 minutes : Support reward: "Akita Inu's Present" gift box, containing Soul, Jade, and chance of mystery amulet |-|Japanese Spitz= ;Story :What, Seimei-sama's clogs were chewed again? The flowerpot was knocked over again? The scroll was ripped again? Emmmmm, who could've done such bad things!...... Ah, why're you spanking me, it's not me! I swear! Arf! ;Power : Buff: 15 minutes of Evo boost : Support reward: Soul, kekkai card Limited Pets Limited pets have no powers, won't get hungry and will never be sad. |-|Snowball= ;Story :This little critter in the courtyard looks different, but we're all fluffy! I wonder if we could be friends someday? : ;Obtained :Limited event :Limited Shop pack |-|Pommeranian= ;Story :A pet puppy who's rare to come by. A picky eater who likes to be spoiled. Docile and suitable as a companion dog. Be sure to wash your hand before you pet him, or he'll bark at you. ;Obtained :Limited event |-|Mitsume= ;Story : ;Obtained :Onmyoji: Hyakubun Card Collab event |-|Kumamon= ;Story :He's a boy from the Land of Fire. Although he likes to keep silent, he's a cute and lively fellow. We think he'll make many friends here. He looks pretty normal, but his round face is so cute. Aww, he's so adorable!" ;Obtained :Onmyoji x Kumamon Collab event Accessories Pawprint Coins are used to gain a random pet accessory. Cats = |-| Dogs =